uk_railway_stationsfandomcom-20200214-history
Smethwick Galton Bridge
|image1= |caption1= The low-level platforms of the station |opened= 1995 |place= Smethwick |local_authority= Metropolitan Borough of Sandwell |station_code= SGB |managed_by= West Midlands Railway |platforms= 4 (2 high-level, 2 low-level) |dft_category= E }} Smethwick Galton Bridge railway station is a split-level station located in the town of Smethwick, West Midlands, England. It is at a point where two railways' lines cross on two levels. It has platforms on both lines, allowing interchange between them. The two low-level platforms serve the Birmingham New Street to Wolverhampton Line, while the two high-level platforms serve the Birmingham to Worcester via Kidderminster line. The high level line passes over the low level line at a right angle on a bridge. West Midlands Railway manage the station and operate the majority of its services, with others provided by Chiltern Railways, London Northwestern Railway and Transport for Wales. The station is one of two stations serving Smethwick, the other being Smethwick Rolfe Street. Services 'High level' West Midlands Railway provide most of the passenger services, on the high level platforms they offer 6 tph (trains per hour) between Birmingham Snow Hill and Stourbridge Junction using their Class 172 Turbostar DMUs, of these, 4tph continue past Stourbridge to Kidderminster, and two of these continue to either Worcester Shrub Hill and/or Worcester Foregate Street, with some services continuing to Great Malvern. In the opposite direction, 3tph extend beyond Birmingham Snow Hill to Dorridge and 3tph Whitlocks End, with 1tph each from Dorridge and Whitlocks End extending to Stratford-upon-Avon. Chiltern Railways also offer morning peak services to London Marylebone on the Chiltern Mainline with return journeys in the other direction in the evening, usually terminating at Kidderminster. On Sundays, the level of service drops to 1tph between Dorridge and Stourbridge Junction and another tph between Stratford-upon-Avon (via Whitlocks End) and Worcester stations, providing 2tph for Smethwick Galton Bridge between Birmingham Snow Hill and Stourbridge Junction. 'Low level' West Midlands Railway also provide the majority of the services on the lower level platforms. A half-hourly local stopping service between Birmingham New Street and Wolverhampton, calls at all stops between Birmingham and Wolverhampton, with most trains continuing to Walsall after Birmingham New Street. An hourly long distance service to Liverpool Lime Street run by London Northwestern Railway also calls, originating at Birmingham New Street. Transport for Wales operates an hourly semi-fast service to Shrewsbury and then either Chester/Holyhead or Aberystwyth and Pwllheli (alternate hours) using their Class 158 DMU units, and to Birmingham International in the opposite direction, providing Smethwick Galton Bridge with a direct rail link to Birmingham International Airport. These services combined provide the station 4tph to Birmingham New Street and Wolverhampton. On Sunday, the level of service drops to an hourly local service between Birmingham New Street and Wolverhampton, stopping at all stations on the line, and an hourly long distance service between Birmingham New Street and Liverpool Lime Street, providing Smethwick Galton Bridge with 2tph to both Wolverhampton and Birmingham New Street. Category:Stations in the West Midlands Category:Stations Category:Birmingham to Worcester via Kidderminster line stations Category:West Coast Main Line stations